Bridget Speaks the Truth
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Bridget tells Andrew when Gemma tells her to tell or she will.
1. Chapter 1

**Bridget Speaks the Truth**

**Summary:** Bridget tells Andrew the truth after Gemma tells her to tell or she will.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter One**

Bridget stood pacing the length of the sitting room waiting for Andrew to return. She was terrified about what she was about to reveal. Gemma told her to tell or she would. Bridget was about to lose everything and knew her time was short. She could only hope that Andrew would listen to her before he passed judgment.

The elevator doors opened and Andrew entered calling for her sister, Siobhan. It was now or never.

"Andrew? In here." She called out to him, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Shiv? Is something wrong? The baby?" Andrew asked as he entered the room to see her pacing and what appeared to be having the start of a panic attack.

"I need to tell you something…and I need you to let me tell you before you say anything…we should sit down." Bridget said as calmly as she could.

Andrew cautiously sat down on the long side of the L-shaped sofa, while Bridget took a seat on the small end.

Wringing her hands, she nervously took a few breaths.

"What's this all about Shiv?"

"My name is Bridget Kelly." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm Siobhan's twin sister...Bridget Kelly. We had a falling out, big time, before you met Siobhan…I wrote to her, asking for forgiveness…she wrote back a few months ago, inviting me to the Hamptons. I got into trouble, well really, I saw something I shouldn't have…and I had to testify…but instead I ran from Federal custody. When I met Siobhan, I thought things would be okay…she said all was forgiven…then I found out you and everyone she knew now had no idea I even existed, but she said you had an almost perfect life…We went out on the boat…we talked…I fell asleep…when I woke up, she was gone…all I found was a pill bottle with her rings."

She held up her hand to show him. "I didn't know what to do…after finally getting her back in my life she was gone…I needed to escape and I thought…I don't know what I thought. Here I am and…now the Federal Agent that was handling my case is here and following me and questioning me…someone is out to kill Siobhan…and…I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I lied to you."

Andrew was unsure what to do. His wife has been lying to him since the beginning. She was a twin. She was gone. Her twin was pretending to be her. She was in trouble. What had happened?

"Why would yo…wha...Siob…twi...I don't even know what to say."

Bridget didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even know how to tell him about the affair Siobhan had been having with Henry or who fathered the baby. She felt like she was losing her sister all over again.

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Andrew looked at Bridget, a million questions in his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"So, you are Siobhan's sister? Why didn't she ever tell me about you?"

"I can't tell you why she didn't. I messed up…made a mistake and she cut me out of her life." Bridget told him brokenly as her shoulders hunched and tears began collecting in her eyes. As long as Andrew wasn't yelling or screaming at her, things would be okay.

Andrew took in her answer and could see from her appearance she didn't know why Siobhan did what she did. He wanted to know why she had assumed Siobhan's identity.

"Why did you pretend to be her? This something I can't seem to wrap my head around. You were in trouble so you ran, but why pretend to be her?"

"I really don't know. I panicked, I guess. I woke up and she was gone…I didn't think, I just acted…Ii…"

Andrew cut her off before she could continue. "You didn't think? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I was going to run that first night but I thought someone had found me and…I stayed but was planning to leave and then Siobhan's doctor called about the baby and then the first attempt by a hired gun attacked me at the loft. Gemma asked to meet there and I went…I was attacked and I took the gun and killed him…I found a picture of Siobhan in his pocket."

"How do you know the picture was of Siobhan?" He asked, identical twins, maybe it was someone after Bridget.

"Her name was on it."

"So you killed this man…was it his gun?" Andrew asked, slightly impressed that a woman her size was able to fight back and win.

"No, I took the gun when I ran from protective custody"

"You said you were in federal custody…Why?"

"Like I said, I saw something I shouldn't have. Have you heard of Bodaway Macawi?" Andrew shook his head in the negative. "He's not a good guy. I witnessed a professional hit and made a deal. I testify against him and my record gets wiped."

"What kind of record do you…"

Bridget interrupted, "drugs...but I've been clean and sober for six months."

Andrew nodded; it started to click why she wanted Juliet to leave when she found out about the drugs. "Then what happened…after you killed the hit man?"

"The party you needed happened. I put the body in one of the trunks…it was his phone that went off…I was going to go back that night and…I don't know, move it…but Juliet was sick and having been in that position, I couldn't leave her alone…"

Andrew looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, this woman who didn't know Juliet, showed more care and sympathy about her than his own wife ever had. "What else haven't you told me?"

Bridget looked at him unsure of what to tell him.

"Siobhan was having an affair with Henry…he thinks that the baby is his."

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"She wha…Henry?" Andrew was surprised and hurt at the same time. "How do you know? For all I know you're making this up."

"I found out from Henry himself…when we were at that function when you got back from your trip, he was there…I thought he was one of the many spies Macawi had looking for me…he followed me into one of the rooms off to the side and kissed me. I found out about the affair the next day…he insisted I meet him at the hotel they used…whatever they had, I ended that day."

"And the baby?"

"When I found out from Siobhan's doctor and we went out to celebrate the news…Henry confronted me…telling me that the baby was his, that I should know that…I told him it wasn't…I'm not pregnant, how could a non-existent baby be his…its continued until we were at the Hamptons for my birthday and…"

"What happened in the Hamptons?"

"I found out that Siobhan told Henry more then she shared with anyone…about a year ago, I sent Siobhan a package…when we were little we didn't have much, on our birthday, our mom gave us some money, we saw this necklace." Bridget touched the necklace around her neck. "Every year we would trade off who got to wear it…when Siobhan cut me out of her life she threw it at me…last year I sent it to her…a few months later she sent me a letter, forgiving me, and necklace. Henry knew a little about the necklace."

Bridget paused in her story, talking about the necklace was difficult. She needed to collect herself before she continued.

"Gemma found out about the affair…I think, right before dinner…when she ran from the table and I followed, that's when I found out she knew…earlier she had spoken with the FBI agent and found out about me and the fact that Siobhan and I are twins…she slapped me and said she was going to tell…I panicked and told her I wasn't Siobhan…I don't know if she believed me, but.…she told me to tell you or she would. I thought it would sound better coming from me. I'm so sorry."

Andrew was silent. He stared at Bridget, looking at her and over her. He didn't know what to do or say. His wife cheated on him, for at least a year, her twin sister was pretending to be her, and his wife was dead…

"I don't know how I couldn't tell…there were so many times you did things that Siobhan never would…and Juliet…your birthday…everything."

"In a sense, you didn't know about me so it stands to reason…people would think she was acting differently because of a baby. As identical as we look, we were miles apart in personality. I was the overly emotional one and Siobhan was the serious one…I was the one that made all the mistakes, she was the perfect one…I stuck it out, she ran…we were so close and yet we were night and day."

Andrew was silent as he took everything Bridget told him in. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he turn Bridget in and announce Siobhan's death or should he continue with the lies. As he contemplated his choices, he wondered if Siobhan was really gone. A drowning…and no body found…it was not unusual but it certainly was odd. Siobhan always wanted more than she had…she was never happy with his best.

"Are you sure Siobhan drowned?"

"I can't be sure of anything…but when I woke up, she was gone."

"I wonder…"

Andrew rose from the couch, his mind going a mile a minute.

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Andrew hurried into his study, searching through his papers. Bridget followed him, surprised that he hadn't blown up at her. He was searching through files in his desk when she spotted him.

"Andrew?" Bridget was unsure of what she should do or say.

Andrew turned and looked at her for a moment before returning to his files. "I need to check some things, then we can discuss everything." He gave no further explanation as he returned to his search.

Bridget was surprised but also a little scared. What could he be searching for? What more did she have to tell him?

Andrew continued to shuffle through his papers and files, setting some aside every so often. He sorted through every drawer in his desk and the three two-drawer file cabinets. To Bridget it seemed to take hours, but in reality, it took less than twenty minutes.

Andrew finished his search and carefully placed everything that was out of place back with the exception of his findings. Documents in hand, he led Bridget back to sitting the room and seated her next to him on the couch, while he laid out his papers on the coffee table. As the papers were laid out, Bridget was able to observe that a number of them were bank accounts statements and properties, as well as bills for foreign hotels and other travel information. She was not sure what these papers had to do with her but as long as Andrew wasn't yelling or calling the authorities, she would remain.

"Andrew?"

Bridget pulled him from his mental musings and he focused on bringing her up to speed with what he suspected.

"Oh, yes. It is a bit peculiar that no body has been discovered in or around the Hamptons resembling Siobhan. It stands to reason that she might have faked it…I wouldn't put it past her considering some of the things she has been doing recently. These papers," he gestured to the papers on the table, "are account statements that the company and I have that Siobhan has access to. I thought it a bit strange…for the last several months, there have been several withdraws made by Siobhan, when I asked her about it, I didn't get a clear answer but didn't think much of it…she explained it away as a shopping emergency…Now, paired with the visit to the divorce attorney and the affair, there is one file missing, but…I was suspicious…you don't get to be successful without covering your self, so I planted a fake…that's the file that's missing."

"Are you saying that Siobhan fake her death and stole from you?"

"It is a possibility."

"So…now what?"

"Now, we're going to go on as we were, if Gemma comes to me with the news of the affair or any of it, I will make it clear she is mistaken. While we," he gestured between them, "go through the records and find Siobhan."

"How…I mean…Gemma knows I exist…the Feds are curious and snooping around…on top of that someone wants me dead…and Siobhan dead."

Andrew looked at Bridget for a moment and he saw how terrified she was. He reached over and took her hand in his. He didn't want to tell her it could very well be Siobhan that had hired someone to kill Bridget.

"I know you're scared, but I will be by your side every step of the way. We will figure this out."

"What about th…"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"A plan?"

Bridget was confused. Andrew wasn't angry with her for her deception he believed Siobhan was alive and together they were going to…she didn't even know.

"Yes." Andrew replied simply. As his gaze locked with Bridget's he could see she was confused. He knew he had skipped over more information that might have better explained his reasoning. "I'm sorry, I know I've left out so much but please trust me."

"I do trust you but I don't understand why you trust me."

"What you did for my daughter…how you held her and offered her comfort…if nothing else, I owe you so much…you brought my daughter back."

Bridget was speechless. He trusted her. All she had done was what she wished had been done for her. She had earned his trust.

"What about the ba…"

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"We have a bit longer before we have to address that. Right now, we will work together to determine if Siobhan is alive."

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-Three Days Later-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Andrew was pacing in the sitting room when Bridget entered the room. He had papers surrounding him and was holding an unopened envelope.

The last few days had passed quickly, Gemma hadn't believed her when she said she wasn't Siobhan and made her announcement only to be surprised when Andrew replied with, "I know, she told me all about it and we have decided to put it behind us and move forward." Henry finally stopped and accepted that the affair was over. Juliet was doing much better and would be returning to Andrew by Christmas. They had searched through everything they had and found a trail.

"Andrew?"

"Excellent, your back. I found her."

"What?"

"She was in Paris and my own company was paying for her rooms."

"Wow. I never would have guessed she would do something like this."

Andrew approached Bridget and swung her up in a spinning hug. He was so happy.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Now, we have a little fun."

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Over the last few months Andrew and Bridget grew closer. There were ups and down. Juliet struggled, Gemma divorced Henry, but through it all, Andrew and Bridget only grew closer.

They collected more evidence about Siobhan and had enough to bring her down but if they did, it would make public what had been going on for the last few months.

It was two weeks until Valentine's Day, a day that would be marked as Andrew and Bridget's 4 month anniversary. They had begun dating after they began to work toward finding the truth and had only grown closer when they had faked her miscarriage. Andrew had been trying to find a way to out Siobhan and keep Bridget safe and he was close to solving the problem.

"I believe I have solved the issue at hand."

"Really? How?"

"The one thing we have learned is that all Siobhan wants is money and power. While we can't concede power to her, we can buy her off."

"Will that really work?"

"If the price is right. All we need is to figure out her price, which I am fairly certain what it is, and how to keep her quiet."

"It sounds good in theory, but…"

"It will work. I'm sure of it."

"Andrew, I trust you, but…Siobhan had made it pretty clear that she wants to destroy everything and everyone. As it is I'm surprised that she didn't out me to the FBI or Macwai."

"Darling, what information I have will make it impossible for her to try anything. If she talks or does anything, she will be ruined."

"What did you find? Everything I've seen is not that bad."

"She kept the baby."

Bridget was stunned to silence. In all there searches, nothing had turned up that she had kept the baby. That really did change everything.

"What are you planning?"

"With what I've found, she will do anything to protect the baby, offer her the chance at a new life, money and a new identity, I know it's more than she deserves, but if it protects you, I will do everything in my power."

Bridget was speechless, she was so touched. She fell more in love with Andrew each day and couldn't wait for the fourteenth to tell him her news.

"So, you're going to offer her money and a new identity, in exchange for your silence and hers?"

"Yes, I've already made contact. I made her an offer no one in her position could refuse."

"When will we find out her ans…"

At the same moment Bridget asked Andrews cell began to ring.

"Hello…Yes…Have you considered my offer?...I see…of course…do we have an agreement?...Agreed…I'll have the contract and other information couriered to you within the hour. I expect it signed the moment you receive it…Yes…perfectly…Good day."

Andrew looked to Bridget with a smile, slowly he reached out his hand to her. As she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to him.

"It's done. She'll receive the paperwork within the hour and everything will be taken care of. We're free."

Bridget threw her arms around him and kissed him. Secure in his arms, she was truly happy.

"Now, I have one last question for you."

"What is it?" Bridget asked with a smile, unable to hide her joy.

Andrew slowly took a knee, while he reached for her left hand, slowly pulling a small black jewelry box from his pocket..

"Bridget Kelly, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" Andrew asked, while he opened the jewelry box and pulled the ring out, slowly sliding it onto her left ring finger.

"Yes, yes, yes."

Andrew stood, taking her into his arms and beginning a slow waltz around the room guiding her to their bedroom.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-One Hour Later-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Andrew's phone chimed with a call. Both Bridget and Andrew knew it was Siobhan. With lighter hearts, Andrew answered the phone.

"Hello…I see…it's done…perfect…thank you…of course…Good-bye Siobhan."

6-*-6-*-6-*-6-*-6-*-6

Thank you for all your reviews. Epilogue is up next.

******Comments? Ideas? Suggestions?******


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a year since Siobhan had signed the papers and begun her new life.

A year since Andrew and Bridget got married.

Ten months since Juliet and Bridget formed a truce and began a friendship.

Six months since Bridget gave Andrew the most precious gift in the world, a set of twin boys.

The outside world still believed that Bridget was Siobhan, in fact only Andrew was aware of the truth. The rest of the world learned that Siobhan had a twin, who had died and in honoring her memory, changed her middle name to Bridget.

Bodaway Macawi had been arrested and was serving consecutive life sentences in federal prison for all his crimes.

Gemma and Henry had both moved on with their lives as well. Gemma had moved to Los Angeles and was engaged to a successful film writer and had moved on with her life. Henry had put the story of the affair to paper, changed the names, and become an overnight sensation.

Juliet had struggled with both drugs and alcohol, but after Bridget had offered her a heartfelt apology that Siobhan never had, the two had grown closer and had formed a friendship. It was only after the twins were born that the two of them had formed a true familial bond. Juliet doted on her new brothers and cleaned up her act, so she could be a sister her baby brothers could be proud of.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-First Year Wedding Anniversary-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Bridget had just come returned from the twins six month check up and had news of her own. Andrew had been called into the office early that morning due to an emergency. Little did Bridget know, that emergency had been picking up all the supplies to surprise her for their anniversary.

Upon entering the loft, they had moved in after their wedding, Bridget was speechless. The room was filled with flowers and a soft melody came from the stereo speakers. Andrew was standing with Juliet in the foyer, having been waiting for Bridget to arrive.

Juliet took the boys while Andrew drew Bridget into his arms and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary, Bridget." He whispered.

"Happy Anniversary…I can't believe you did this…I love you."

" I love you, too."

From the boy's room, Juliet hollered jokingly, "I helped too."

Andrew led Bridget out onto the terrace, where he had set up a romantic lunch for two. A chilled bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider rested in a bucket next to the table. He pulled out her chair as she was seated and quickly sat down across from her.

"Juliet promised she would watch the boys so we could enjoy a nice romantic lunch." Andrew said as he took Bridget's hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "She says we've been hogging them and she wants to spend time with her favorite brothers."

"Oh, has she named which one is her favorite?" Bridget responded teasingly.

Andrew chuckled lightly shaking his head, it had been a running joke between Bridget and Juliet.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-After Lunch-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Andrew and Bridget sat sipping their sparkling cider holding hands, when Bridget decided now was the perfect time to share her news.

"Andrew?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Today the boys had their six month check up…"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, they are healthy as can be."

"Wonderful."

"I also had my six month check up…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great…Andrew…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

******The End******


End file.
